


The part between the work

by antrazi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: Boats and Ships, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: NCIS, Gibbs, his ability to get his boats out of the basement</p>
            </blockquote>





	The part between the work

It was done. Finally.  
Gibbs put the last tool to the side and looked at his finished boat.  
A last swallow of his scotch was his silent celebration of a job well done. Now came the easy part.  
Gibbs went to the other side of the basement and pulled an unremarkable small box forth. He opened it carefully and grabbed the content.  
11 ¾ inches, cedar wood and veela hair. He hadn't used his wand for a while but the feel of it was as before, the familiar weight and warmth that spread through him since the moment the wand maker in San Francisco had given it to him decades ago.  
He felt the smooth wood between his fingers and focused back on his work.  
An easy swish and flick “Impervius.”  
The boat shouldn't need a charm to repel water but it never hurt to make sure. “Reducio.”  
He watched as it shrunk and picked the tiny boat of the floor to set it and the wand next to his scotch.  
It could wait for a while.  
It was time for him to start on his new boat.


End file.
